Everything to Me
by Shimaru Horizon
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. So, uhh I hope you all enjoy this story. It's just an idea that popped in my head one day and I decided to make it into a story.
1. Moving In

A/N:This is a comedy, romance and a grizzly bear. The people I pair up in this story may seem a little weird, but you may get used to it….maybe. Anyhow, let's kick it in to overdrive.

Chapter 1

Moving In

The sun's rays peered through the windows of the city people. Spying and watching the city. It woke everyone up like a silent alarm clock. However, the sun woke up the wrong thing. It woke up a Grizzly Bear that stood nineteen feet tall. It roared. Quickly, it dashed into the city to terrorize the people. Blaming the people for his awakening. People screamed in terror!

"Noel what the hell are watching", Ragna asked her. "I think it's called the Attack Of the Giant Grizzly Bear, but I really don't know", Noel replied, never taking her eyes off the screen. Ragna blinked a few times. "Whatever. Hey ummm Shimaru called a few minutes ago. Something about a party, I think. I mean I could barely understand a word she was saying with Terumi singing or screaming in the background." Noel turned her head toward Ragna as he leaped over the couch to sit beside her. "She told me last night. Jahina just got a new house and she's throwing a party in honour of her escape from her family." Noel got up from her seat. Quickly, she grabbed Ragna's hand. "Well come on! We gotta get her a gift", Noel said cheerfully as she pulled him off hit butt. "Do we have too?" "Yes, now stop complaining!"

Meanwhile, at the NOL building, Shimaru was having a staring contest against three snakes. They all had the same name, which was Ouroboros. "Don't you have something to, oh I don't know….DOING", Hazama yelled, causing Shimaru to blink. "Darn it! Looks like you guys win again", she smiled, not giving Hazama any attention. Ouroboros, all three of them, seemed to wiggle in happiness "SHIMARU!" Shimaru quickly turned around to her boss. "What's wrong, Captain?" Hazama sighed. She was still young, technically about 8 but appeared 15, so it couldn't be helped that she was a little absent minded at times. It didn't help that she graduated really early, either. "You have to get Jahina a gift for her new house and do MY paperwork", he reminded her. "I'm done with all YOUR paperwork and Jahina's present is over there. Besides, why would be doing work on my break?" Hazama stood there for a moment before looking to his watch to check the time. "I'd get ready as quick as I can if I were you." "Why do you say that?" "Simply put, it's five o' clock now and the party starts at six. It takes about forty-five minutes to get there." "'K"

The cool air blew her grey bangs in her face. Jahina walked into her brand new house to find that all of her things have been unpacked. She also saw Sol Badguy sleeping upon the couch. She slowly hung her coat across a nearby chair. She tried her hardest not to wake him up, as he deserved the sleep, but she, not really paying too much attention to her surroundings, tripped over a box. Oddly enough, the box was moving. A moving box? Was she going nuts?

She kicked the box to see it would stop, however, a noise could be heard. This caused Jahina to scream and Sol to wake up. Sol got up and walked over to her. "You better have a good ass reason why you're screaming so damn loud", he sneered, obviously irritated. "T..T….The…-""Out with it damn- Why is that box moving?" She crawled behind him. "Check it…" Sol cut open the box with no care. In other words, the way he opened the box, whatever it was lingering inside could have been destroyed. However, it wasn't. Out of the box, Kilff Undersn popped.

"I almost died in there!" Sol's face was frozen in shock. "Mr. Undersn! Why are you in a box", Jahina asked. "I could have sworn that I left your ass at a nursery home", Sol yelled, annoyed. "YOU DID! I had to escape1 I wasn't about to die there!" "I kinda wish you did. After all, they have a casket with your name on it at the funeral home next door" "Which is why I left", Kliff snapped. " You're ass should have stayed where you were. You're about to die soon anyways, fat ass", Sol snapped back."Sol, sometimes I really hate you…" Jahina jumped to her feet. "Well let's get you out of that box", Jahina said as she tried to pull Kliff out of the box. Sighing, Sol pushed Jahina aside and pulled Kliff out of the box with one hand. He had also pulled Kliff by the collar of his shirt. He dropped Kliff to his feet "I've heard that you were having a house warming party. I'm invited, aren't I", Kliff said. "Mr. Undersn, I'll be honoured to have you as my guest." "Uh, one more thing, little Missy", Kilff continued. 'You can just call me Jahina, but what will you need. I'll do anything I can!" "I'm gonna need a place to stay, Jahina.""Wait if you didn't have a place to stay, why the fuck did you leave the nursery home, you damn idiot." "We've already talked about this, Sol. Anyways, what do you say?" "Sure, I don't mind", Jahina smiled. "Don't you have something to be doing", Sol said. "Oh yeah, thank you!"

At six o' clock, just as planned, the party began. Jahina thought to herself, wondering why she came up with the idea. The thought quickly vanished when she heard the sound of ripping. Where was it coming from? She looked around and saw Sol and Order Sol ripping boxes apart. "Jahina, I got you a little something for your home", Noel said as she handed Jahina a vase. "It's beautiful, Noel. Thank you so much, but you didn't have to." "Yes I did. Oh, and Ragna's got you a gift too", Noel said, signaling Ragna. "Uhhh yeah. Merry Christmas", Ragna said, sounding a bit distracted. The gift was wrapped in foil. Slowly, Jahina unraveled it, to spot a turkey sub. "Ragna, Christmas is five months and sixteen day away from now, but thank you."

Jahina stared at the food for only a moment before she saw two hands reach to grab it. It was the hands of Sol and Order Sol. "Let go of it", Sol said, giving Order Sol and evil glare. "I grabbed it first, dumbass", Order Sol snapped. The sub was tossed into the air. That caused Order Sol to punch Sol in his face. In return, Sol tripped Order Sol and began to stomp him. That lasted until Order Sol punched Sol in the knee, causing him to fall over. The two were now beating the crap out of each other. The sub, on the other hand, landed safely on Jahina's lap for which it originated.

The party only lasted for three hours. I the time, Jahina received gifts from many people. The party was over, Sol and Order Sol were still fighting. Actually, they had taken off their headbands and were beating each other with them. Jahina rolled her eyes and cut the sandwich in half. "ENOUGH", she yelled. They both stopped and looked up at her.

She offer the halves to each of them. "Hey, you guys might want to start heading home. There's supposed to be a storm tonight", she suggested. Sol bite Order Sol's half. "Did you two hear me?" "Yeah I heard, I Sir Too fat over hear, Order Sol said. "Hey Jahina, do you mind if we stay here for a week", Order Sol asked as he watched Sol eat his food like he's haven eaten in months. Jahina sat next to him and asked," Why would you need to do that?" "Captain Asshole here pissed off our landlord, therefore she said we ain't allowed back until we pay rent." "We are you getting paid?" "Next week on Monday." Jahina had to think about it for a moment. To have three men in her house was strange. Especially since she the only woman. "I can't let you two stay on the streets for even a day. I'll let you stay", she agreed out of a kind heart. Sol just happen to snap out of his daze. "Thanks nerd! You won't regret it", both Sols said, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I have a feeling this will be one long week….."

TBC

A/N: Okay… Anyways, for any one wondering. Jahina, along with Shimaru, are my two characters. They are the only ones that own, not including this story. Short description for Jahina: Bronze coloured skin. She has crimson coloured eyes and wears a pair of black glasses, the glasses look similar to Litchi's glasses, which is one of the reason's Sol calls her a nerd. Her long grey hair is usually tied in a messy bun. She actually rather tall, standing about 5'10. Short description for Shimaru: Bronze coloured skin. Oh, her and Jahina are related, they're cousins. Her eyes are a magenta colour. She has long green hair and one part of her bangs is longer than the rest of her hair. Shimaru is only about 5'2.

Well until next time, stay frosty!


	2. A long time of waiting

A/N: Okay, so if you remember, poor Jahina's now has to care for three men. Like feeding five people, not including herself. Shimaru makes a decision that will change her life, not majorly. Ky gets married?

Chapter 2

A long time of waiting

The morning sun rose. Jahina woke up to the sound of snoring. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head slowly to her right. There she saw Sol Badguy sleeping. That snapped her out of her sleepy daze. She took a deep breath and held it in to yell, 'SOL GE T THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Her surprisingly loud voice had caused him to fall out of the bed. He hit the floor, face first. "What the fuck was that for", Sol said, upset and rubbing his cheek. "I can't believe that you would do something like that", she whined. "Calm down, I didn't touch you." "Why not the couch or the attic?" "Order Sol's on the couch and that fat bastard-""You mean Kliff?" "That fat bastard's in the attic and I didn't feel like cooking a cheese burger. " "From that you felt like sleeping in my bed?" All he could do was nod. Jahina jumped out of bed, unable to continue because of the dumb answers she knew that she would get.

She headed down stairs. Suddenly, she felt sick, but she kept going. It was almost like she was being pulled by a smell. The scent of something burning…. Down she went. She was met by a black kitchen. Her kitchen was engulfed in black smoke. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jahina was no idiot. She wasn't going to charge in head on. The fog quickly left the room. Jahina walked in slowly and cautiously. The air was still a little thick, but nothing to her. She wasn't, once again, paying attention where she walked. She bumped into Order Sol. "Huh….Order Sol….What's going on in here?" "To make a long story short, I attempted to cook Kilff. Deep fry him to be exact." She sighed. "It's too early for this…..Just, just get out. Sol pulled Kliff out of the pot of which he was half in and proceeded to head out of the kitchen.

Time rolled on. Three days to be exact. It was the same routine day in and day out. Jahina would wake up to Sol in her bed. After the second day, she stopped yelling at him as it wore her out and she needed to save her energy for the bigger thing to come. The bigger thing being that she had to pull Order Sol off Kliff as he would usually just be beating him up with no sort of reason.

It was the third day of this visit from the two Sols. Jahina sat on the couch sipping tea. She simply sighed to herself as she listened to Sol and Order Sol yell at one another. Their argument wasn't important, actually it wasn't an argument, just back and forth insults, so she dared not intervene. Suddenly, the doorbell began to ring like crazy. "I'm coming", Jahina yelled out, hoping the person would stop. Jahina peered out the window and saw Shimaru crying. This was rare. Jahina quickly opened the door. Shimaru looked up and waked into Jahina's open arms.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Jahina decided to wait for her to calm down. Sol heard her crying and stopped yelling at Order Sol. Both of the Sols walked in and looked at the crying Shimaru. "What's wrong cousin", they both asked. Shimaru removed her hands from her face. She looked at them with teary eyes. "My aunt..." Her answer was soft, almost a whisper. "What the hell is Ella doing now? God damn it do I have to talk to her", Jahina said, angrily. Shimaru wiped her eyes and smiled. It was a sad smile, but it's better than seeing her cry." Thank you, that would be nice as you will be able to relate to her better….I…I don't know why, but she's been so mean to me lately….I mean ignoring me, but she gets angry when I want to leave the house. Well 'mean' is too strong of a word…Annoying is more the word, and we all know how I feel about annoying people…..I HATE ANNOYING PEOPLE THEY SHOULD JUST VANISH!" "Whoa there, serpent", Sol said trying to quickly calm her down.

The last time she had an emotional imbalance, she nearly destroyed the world. That was one thing Sol or anyone didn't want. So a calm Shimaru was a good thing. Sol came up with an idea. "Your fat bitchy aunt is upset because she's gotta loose the gut. Until Ella the Elephant can calm her happy ass down, why don't you live with Terumi….He could use some company", he suggested. Shimaru thought about it for a moment. "I'm not letting my cousin stay with him…He's caused her enough trouble to last us all a life time. That and he's a pedophile. There's no way in hell-", Jahina was interrupted. "That's a great idea", Shimaru said. "Shimaru, no. We don't need you to end up losing your mind and causing me to loose mines to stop you. Terumi's no good and Sol stop suggesting ridiculous ideas." "Jahina I can control myself." "No you can't", Jahina, Sol and Order Sol said. "You three or two are mean. Anyways I can control myself. Terumi promised not to hurt me anymore….I know what you guys are thinking, and maybe he's not very good at keeping promises but we have to trust him. I trust him…Please Jahina. I don't want to go back there." Shimaru's eyes were twitching and teary. That could only indicate something bad. Her emotions were beginning to go haywire. Jahina let out a deep sigh. "Sol, and I don't care which one, call Terumi. Inform him that Shimaru will be staying with him for a while." "No need", a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Terumi. "How the hell did you get in here", Sol asked. "I came through the window…Looking for pretty girl sitting next to Ms. I can't find a bra my size because they make bras too small for me", Terumi replied. Pretty girl was Shimaru while to Ms. I can't find a bra my size because they make bras too small for me was Jahina.

"Terumi….." Jahina simply growled. "Aw…You are too cute, Jahina. But seriously…Shimaru can come with me. I promise that as long as you live, I won't hurt her", Terumi reassured her using a fake tone. His trademark grin rolled upon his face. "Laugh and you will never be able to piss again", Jahina snapped. Terumi jumped back a bit. "Jahina….Please, I beg of you…." Jahina sighed. "Well, I'm done messin' with ya. Even though a beautiful woman mad is very sexy, I don't need you to go bat shit insane and destroy us all." Terumi picked up Shimaru. "Let's go, Shimaru." "Bye-Bye Jahina! Hey, I'll be coming over soon, 'K", Shimaru yelled as she was carried away by her lover. "God I hate him", Jahina thought.

Hours passed, making the day seem so long. Sol sat on the floor watching TV. There was a knock on the front door again. Hesitantly, he walked over to the door. Looking out of the window, he was Dizzy. "Open up", she yelled. Sol opened the door and was pulled into a bone crushing hug faster than he could say anything. "Dizzy, I….c…..can't…b…b…breath", he managed to choke out. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy", she said as she let him go. "About?" "This!" Dizzy lifted her hand to his face showing off the ring on her finger. "Dizzy it's beautiful! Did Ky finally propose to you", Jahina asked from behind Sol. "You bet! Actually he's here now!" Dizzy pointed to Ky as he was going to walk pass the house.

The girl sat for minutes on in. They talked about weddings, families, relationships and stuff like that. "Mommy, have you ever been married", Dizzy asked Jahina. Jahina knows that she actually isn't Dizzy's mom, well Dizzy knows this as well, but she was like a mom, so it didn't bother her. "I'm in an arranged marriage. I'm not to be married until next year. However, my mother says that it's a wonderful experience." "Wow, I can't for me and Ky to get married." Dizzy gazed up at the ceiling. "You should leave your husband and marry daddy. You guys will make a better couple. Then you'll really be my mom." "Dizzy, I'm not leaving my husband who I don't want to be with for Sol!" Dizzy giggled at Jahina comment. "By the way, Dizzy, who have you been staying with?" "Oh, uhh Johnny! You know your best friend!" "Johnny….How's he been?" "Fine, he freaked out when I told him that Ky and I were getting married." "That sounds like the same Johnny I came to love…" "You two dated?" "Not that type of love, silly. I love Johnny as if he were a brother, considering that I don't actually have one."

Meanwhile, Sol and Ky sat in the kitchen. They listened to the girls chatter for a moment, but decided to tune them out. Ky stared at the apple juice in his hand. "It's only a matter of time before Sol lashes out on me about proposing to his daughter", Ky thought. Sol looked at Ky. He was going to say something, but Kliff came in screaming, crashing his train of thoughts. He growled at this. "DAMN IT KLIFF GO SOMEWHERE" he yelled. "DON'T YELL AT ME", Kliff yelled back. His yelling got him a slap to the cheek by Sol. However, instead of shutting Kliff up, it made him yell even more. His screams were louder. "Baby, calm him down", Jahina called to Sol from the inside the living room. "Kliff what the HELL are you yelling for", Sol yelled as he grabbed Kliff and shook him. Kliff never answered, only yelled. For screaming even louder, Kliff got punched in his stomach twice. "JAHINA, SOL'S BEATING UP ON ME!" Jahina walked into the kitchen. "Sol, calm down. You're going to wake up Order Sol and you know how you get when you wake up in the middle of a deep sleep. Ky could you take Sol for a bit of a walk?  
Ky nodded his head and pulled Sol out of the house. Sol only took five steps and stopped. "Did you get tired already?" "No…I wanted to tell you something Ky." "He it comes", Ky thought. "I'm glad that you proposed to Dizzy." Ky was shocked by this. He was expecting Sol to yell at him, but he didn't. "But that doesn't me I like you And if you touch my little girl or hurt her I swear to god I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" "Don't you dare swear to God in such a manner!" That started up an argument.

"They barely walked five feet away from the house", Dizzy said as she watched them through the window. "That's Sol and Ky for you", Jahina laughed. Order Sol came down the stairs. "Yo, puddin', what's going on", Order Sol asked. "Nothing much." "Where's Ky?" "Outside arguing with Sol….Why?" Order Sol walked outside without another word to be spoken. Jahina giggled again as she watched them. She quickly stopped and loot at Kliff. She had him tied up in the corner. His mouth was taped. Jahina walked over to him, kneeled down and snatched the tape off of his mouth. "So, Kliff why were you scraming?" "I'm hungry!" Jahina could do nothing but look at him. "Why are you staring at me like that….Jahina….Hello…."

TBC

A/N: She straight faced Kliff. Spoiler Alert: There are more chapters to come!

Until then, Stay Frosty!


End file.
